Vampire Seduction
by shadow1990
Summary: After tramatic events, two lovely vampires Sora and Roxas lose each other. Roxas has finally found Sora, but now he has to deal with the fact that Sora found someone else, and doesn't even recognize him.
1. The First Glance

Vampire Seduction

Obviously from the title it's about Vamps. This pairing is a Sora x Roxas pairing.

Chapter One: The first glance

Sora had just arrived at his new town, Twilight Town. He was very happy about his parents move. The place he lived before was horrible, Sora had no friends and his parents were hard to find jobs. Now however, his parents have opened up a business right in the middle of town and Sora was allowed to try a new school. He was especially excited because it was also the first day of high school.

Sora entered the new high school confidently. He walked to the principles office to gain his new schedule. When he entered the office he noticed all the blinds were down. Sora noticed Principle Xemnas looking at a bunch of letters on his desk.

"Excuse me, are you Principal Xemnas?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am. You must be Sora. Welcome to Twilight High." Xemnas replied.

"Thank you. I just came by to get my schedule." Sora said.

"Yes hold on. Kairi!" Xemnas says.

A door behind Xemnas opens a beautiful young girl came out, who was about Sora's age.

"Yes Principle Xemnas?" Kairi says.

"This is Sora. Please show him around to all his classes." Xemnas says.

Kairi takes Sora out of the office. She goes into her pocket and grabs Sora's schedule. She gives the schedule to him.

"Thanks. Have you been here long?" Sora asked

"You have no idea. Here you are. History. I'll see you later." Kairi says.

Kairi leaves and Sora walks into the classroom. Sora sees the teacher, Mrs. Larxene. She looks at Sora and then points to a chair in the back. Sora goes to the back of the classroom and sits next to a boy, Riku, with long silver hair. Sora looks at him and then puts his hand out.

"I'm Sora, and you are?" Sora asks.

"Two seconds away from breaking that hand of yours." Riku says.

Sora takes back his hand and starts to listen to the teacher. Sora starts to get board and looks outside the window. He sees a young boy with spiky blonde hair, and a tall man who was probably a teacher, with red hair talking.

Outside courtyard.

Outside Roxas was standing very close to his friend and teacher Axel. Roxas looks very pale, almost gray; Axel looks at him with concern.

"You still haven't drank one yet?" Axel asks.

"No. there's no one in this town I really like." Roxas exclaims.

"So, just kill the person when you drink. This way you won't have any followers." Axel says.

"I don't think I could kill." Said Roxas.

"Well you better drink quick or you'll die. You were lucky that Kairi allowed you to drink from her. But now that you have paid your debt you're fading fast." Axel says.

"Yeah I know. It's just that…" Roxas stops and looks into a classroom window. He sees Sora for a quick second and notices that Sora is looking at him. Mrs. Larxene then closes the blinds, obscuring Roxas's view. Roxas quickly looks at Axel.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"The new kid? Sora I think. He just arrived this morning." Axel said.

"He's beautiful. I want him." Roxas says.

"Then he's yours. I'll tell the rest to stay away from Sora." Axel says.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas says.

Axel walks away and then vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Roxas then does the same.


	2. Planning

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Two: Planning

Sora was walking home from school. His first day went pretty smoothly. He liked his teachers and made a new friend. One thing that kept popping back into Sora's mind was that blonde boy. Sora couldn't explain it, but he was somewhat attracted to the boy. Sora got to his house and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey! You're the new kid, right?" Roxas yelled behind Sora.

Sora turned around and saw the blonde boy he noticed earlier. Sora just looked at the boy without saying a word.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Roxas said.

"N-no. I mean yes. Yes I'm new." Sora said.

Sora puts out his hand and walks down the stairs. Sora trips and fly's down the stairs. Before his face meets the pavement however Roxas caught him.

"Don't trip." Roxas said.

Sora just giggled and continuously looked into Roxas's eyes. Roxas looks down aat Sora and smiles at him. Roxas pulls Sora up. For support Sora puts his hand on Roxas's stomach, which he notices are rock hard. Sora slowly lets go.

"So, I guess that makes us neighbors." Roxas says.

"Neighbors?" Sora says questioningly."

"Yeah. So which room is yours?" Roxas asks.

"The one where the window is looking towards the house on the left." Sora says.

"Cool, we can look into each others room then." Roxas says.

"your window is looking towards my window. Nice." Said Sora.

"Yeah. Hey you want to come over? My parents are always at work so I have the house to myself almost all the time." Roxas explains.

"Um sure." Sora says.

Roxas and Sora walk into Roxas's house. Roxas pulls Sora into his room. Sora looks at the room and notices how dark it is. The walls are painted back and the blinds are closed. Sora looks at Roxas and his abs. Roxas notices that Sora is staring at him and decides to take his shirt off.

"Sorry. I'm just so hot, you don't mind do you? Roxas asks.

"Not at all" Sora says a bit too happily.

"Here plays some video games. I'll go get us something to drink." Roxas says.

Roxas runs down the stairs into the kitchen. Axel is there pouring two glasses of what appears to be lemonade.

"Here you go. The one on the left hold the truth serum. Just ask him a question and he'll answer it truthfully. Just remember that he will forget any questions you ask him." Axel explains.

"Thank you Axel" Roxas says.

Roxas takes the glasses and goes back up stairs. Roxas sees Sora playing a video came. Roxas bends down and puts the lemonade with truth serum right next to Sora. Roxas then slowly brushes Sora's hair with his fingers. Sora does a quick moan and then stops himself. Roxas sits down next to Sora. Sora takes a sip of the lemonade.

"How do you like it?" Roxas asks.

"It's a little spicy." Sora says without even realizing it.

"Sora do you believe in the supernatural." Roxas asks.

"Not really sure." Sora says in a somewhat airy way.

"What do you think of me." Roxas asks.

"You're nice, you're polite, you have a nice body, and you're hot." Sora says almost confusingly.

"So, you go that way?" Roxas asks in amusement.

"I guess so. I never like a guy till I meet you." Sora say confusingly.

"Sora I want to show you something". Roxas says.

"What do you want to show me?" Sora asks.

Roxas grabs Sora and kisses him. Sora is at first confused but then decides to give in. Sora pushes up against and Roxas and feels his rather cool tongue. Roxas starts to take Sora's shirt off. He then starts to kiss Sora's neck. He bites into it and feels the rush of Sora's blood. Sora screams out in pain. Roxas lets go and starts backing away.

"Sharp teeth you have." Sora says clutching his neck.

Roxas looks at Sora in an all new light. Roxas can almost visulize Sora in a bright light.

"Sora, you have to go, now!" Roxas says.

"Why." Sora asks, confused.

"Please Sora, just go home. Please." Roxas says starting to cry.

Sora looks at him totally confused. Sora grabs his shirt and walks out the door.


	3. Revealed Love

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Three: Revealed love

Sora runs into his house clutching his bitten neck. He then walks into he kitchen he sees his Mom and Dad preparing diner. The parents look up at their son and see blood dripping into his hand.

"What happened?" His Mom asked shockingly.

"It's nothing mom, just an accident. Sora says.

"Come over here and let me see it." Hid dad commands.

Sora slowly walks over to his dad and reveals the bite marks on his neck. Sora's dad looks at the bits and then smiles at his son.

"I see. Looks like you found a nice girl, huh?" His father says proudly.

"You got me." Sora says a little relieved.

"Well go wash up. Diner will be ready soon." His mom says.

Sora walks up stairs into the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and sees the bite marks Roxas gave him. Sora didn't understand why Roxas wanted him to leave so suddenly. Maybe he was scared, after all Sora was. Sora never even thought he liked boys until he meet Roxas. Hopefully Sora and Roxas can talk tomorrow at school.

ROXAS'S HOUSE

Roxas slowly went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. Axel was waiting for him, with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me why Sora ran out of the door?" Axel asked.

"Something happened." Roxas said.

"Which was?" Axel asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I started biting him but then all of a sudden I feel warm. He was almost glowing. I drank a bit of blood and then realized I didn't want to convert him without out telling him everything. I want him to choose if he wants to be reborn." Roxas explained.

"Oh my god! You love him! Axel said stunned

"Yeah, I think I do." Roxas said.

"Wow, at least you know he likes you. And you said he was warming you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, like he was bathing me in light." Roxas said.

"He might be a god." Axel said.

"A god?" Roxas said questioningly.

"Yeah. They can light beings up and make them feel different. He probably doesn't know it yet. If he doesn't, you can make him come to our side. Imagine a god in our species." Axel explained.

"Wow he's a god. I can definitely see that. I hope he converts." Roxas said.

"Me to. If he doesn't he might kill us?" Axel says.

"Kill us? Why?" Roxas asks.

"Gods don't like us. If we turned one however, we would be invincible." Axel explains.

"Well under the truth serum he said he really liked me. I'm sure I can make him convert." Roxas says confidently.

"Good. So, what do you plan to do with him after you turn him?" Axel asks.

"Maybe just let him go. I like him; I don't want to own him. If he likes me as much as I think he does then we'll see what happens." Roxas says.

"Ah, such a romantic. I'll rearrange your class schedule so you're in every class." Axel says.

"Thank you Axel." Said Roxas.

"Also know; if he won't covert, he'll have to be killed. Gods are too dangerous to be left alive." Axel says while walking away.

Roxas seems scared now. He doesn't want to put Sora endanger, after all, he just learned he had feelings for him. Roxas walks back upstairs and into his room. He opens up his blinds and sees Sora watching his T.V. in only his underwear. Sora looks up and sees Roxas. Roxas waves at Sora and closes his blind. Before hitting the bed Roxas thought of only one thing; tomorrow was going to be tough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ends Chapter 3. The next chapter will deal about more of the history of the vampires and gods. Also the next couple chapters will reveal a lot more about Axel and Roxas. Since the chapters are pretty short I will probably write at least 20 chapters.


	4. Tales of the Vampires

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Four: Tales of the Vampires and Gods

Sora walked into his first period History class the next morning. When he walked in he noticed his seat was occupied by Roxas. Sora, wanting to figure out what happened last night sat in front of him. The bell rang and Mrs. Larxene walked in. She asked the class to pass up lat night's homework. Sora turned around to look at Roxas.

"Do you want to talk about what…?" Sora started to say.

"Meet me in the Cable T.V. room at lunch. Roxas said quickly, jamming his homework into Sora's hand.

Sora passed up his and Roxas's homework to the front and took out his notebook. Sora and Roxas didn't as so much look at each other all period. When the bell rang, Sora got up and went to his next period class, Math. When Sora went inside he noticed that Roxas was in the class again. Sora started to wonder why Roxas was all of a sudden appearing in all his classes. Sora sat down on the other side of the classroom. It was like that all day. When Lunch came at Seventh period Sora rushed out of the door before anyone else. Sora found the Cable T.V. room pretty quickly and opened the door. Roxas was already there, despite the fact that Sora left the class before him.

"Why don't you take a seat Sora?" Roxas said.

Slowly Sora took a seat that was right next to where Roxas was standing.

"I guess you want an explanation of what happened last night?" Roxas asked.

"No. I think I know what happened." Sora said.

"Which is" Roxas asked confused.

"Everything was happening so quickly. One moment were drinking lemonade, the next we're making out. You were confused. I was. I didn't even know I liked boys till I meet you. You just wanted a moment to think. Right?" Sora asked.

"What about the bite?" Roxas asked.

"So you're a little tough, I don't mind, it just caught me by surprise." Sora explained.

"Sora, I like you a lot. Which is why you deserve an explanation?" Roxas said.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"Sora I'm a vampire." Roxas said.

"Yeah, okay Roxas." Sora said.

"I am. I was trying to convert you." Roxas said.

"Convert me?" Sora questioned.

"Make you a vampire. But when I bite you, you made me feel warm. I haven't felt warmth since I was turned. You made me feel good. For the first time since I became a vampire I felt love. That's why I didn't turn you. I wanted you to know everything." Roxas said in a very quiet town.

Sora starts bursting out laughing.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Sora said, still giggling.

Roxas burst into a smoke of clouds. Sora screamed. A burst of clouds came behind Sora and Roxas appeared. Roxas quickly put his hands over Sora's mouth.

"It's okay Sora. I know it's a lot to take in. Just please calm down." Roxas said as he released his hands.

"You're a-a v-vampire. You were telling, the t-truth." Sora said in shock.

"Yep. And, it's really cool. I get to look like this forever. I have a higher intelligence. I can cast spells and stuff." Roxas said.

"What about the sun and garlic?" Sora asked.

"All fake. Only thing that kills a vampire is magic or the head getting cut off." Roxas said.

"Cool." Sora exclaimed.

"How come you go to school if you're a vampire?" Sora asked

"Because, the school is full of them the school was founded by a vampire. He wanted an entire civilization of them." Roxas said.

"How many are here now?" Sora asked.

"Let's see there are about one thousand people in the school. All the faculty and staff are vampires. Some students, so about… one hundred." Roxas said.

"That's awesome."

"I' glade you think that. Now I would like to make an offer. I turn you into a vampire. Think about you can live forever. We can always be together, and you can always stay cute." Roxas said.

"I don't know Roxas, what about my family?" Sora said.

"I can make them forget about you. Or make them think you are always the same age." Roxas said.

"Really?" Sora said shocked.

"Yeah. I can do anything." Roxas said.

"Okay then, do it." Sora said.

"Before I do it though I need to tell you something. You're a god." Roxas said.

"A god? And where did you get that idea." Sora said in amusement.

"The warmth you gave to me. That light emitted from you. Only gods have that power. And gods don't like vampires." Roxas said.

"Well this god does. Jut do it Roxas." Sora said.

"But you don't know what you can do as a god." Roxas said.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you. Besides won't my god powers stay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I suppose so. I'll meet you at your house tonight to do it. It's painful." Roxas said.

"It will be worth it." Sora said smiling.

"All right then, let's grab lunch." Roxas said.

"How come we have the same schedule all of a sudden?" Sora asked.

"I can change mine however I see since all the teachers know what I am."

"Cool." Sora said.

Sora and Roxas exit the Cable T.V. room and walk together to the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter Sora will learn some cool new tricks, and Axel's story will come into play. Also, Riku will have another appearence.


	5. The Quenching Thirst

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Five: The Quenching Drink

Sora anxiously awaited the last bell for school to end. When the bell finally rang Sora bolted out of the classroom and headed straight for the bus. Already on the bus was Roxas. Sora sat down next to him and put his hand on Roxas's lap. Roxas takes his hand and holds Sora. The two say nothing until the bus stops at the house.

"So, have you decided what you wanted me to due to your parents?" Roxas asked.

"I love them but I think it would be better to just think I never existed. This way they can live their lives normally and can decide to have another child." Sora said.

"Okay then. Let's go inside." Roxas said.

Roxas and Sora enter the house together. Sora looks all over the house to see if his parents are home yet. When Sora realizes they are still at work Sora goes up to his room where Roxas is awaiting.

"They're still at work." Sora says.

"That's okay. I'll have someone wait here for them, and they can cast the spell. Let's go to my house to do this. Come on, I can show you how I disappear." Roxas says.

"Okay." Sora responds.

Roxas grabs Sora and pulls him closer. Sora can feel Roxa's strong arms. Soon however everything vanishes and Sora feels like he is being ripped apart and he can't breath. Quickly however he is brought back and feels whole. He gasps for breathe and hold on to Roxas firmly.

"Sorry. I forget that you breathe. Once you become a vampire you won't need to breathe and almost everything you do is painless. Roxas says.

"Then let's do this; before I faint." Sora says exhausted.

"Alright then. Take your shirt off and tilt you neck a bite." Roxas says.

Sora slowly takes off his shirts, reviling his smooth body. He tilts his neck to the side so the bites that Roxas gave him yesterdays are visible. Roxas also takes his shirt off to reveal his rock hard abs. He takes his pointer finger and cuts his neck a tad bit.

"After I drink you, you'll have to drink some of me. You'll pass out for a couple of hours so your body can adjust to everything." Roxas states.

"Okay." Sora says a little nervously.

Roxas goes over to Sora and bites his neck exactly where he bit it a night earlier. Sora starts to illuminate a bright light and Roxas feels total warmth. Sora starts to feel his heart beating slower and it is tougher to breath. Roxas continuously drinks until he notices that Sora's light is fading. Roxas stops and throws Sora onto his cut neck. Roxas thrust Sora's mouth on his neck to drink Roxas's blood. Sora tastes the blood and feels invigorated by it. Sora starts to pull himself closer to Roxas to gain as much as he can. Sora starts to feel weaker and immediately his heart stops. Sora falls to the floor and passes out. Roxas grabs Sora and lays him gently on the bed. A puff of smoke appears and Axel walks in.

"His parents forgot ever having a son." Axel says immediately.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas says, still looking at Sora.

"I see you've succeeded. Congratulations." Axel says.

"Thank you Axel." Roxas says again without looking at him.

"Will you ever be able say anything besides "Thank you Axel", I mean come on Roxas, I'm your father." Axel says angrily."

"Don't remind me." Roxas says. Roxas kisses Sora on the forehead and then walks out of the room.

---OUTSIDE ---

Riku is in a car listen to the radio. The radio however has the conversations of Roxas, Axel, and Sora.

"Found you." Riku says.

Riku drives away just as Roxas exits the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright next chapter is going to be a little bit different. Since I thought of something cool for Riku I decided to write the next chapter featuring only him. After that I might take a break unless people start requesting more chapters.


	6. From a Certain Point of View

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Six: From A Certain Point of View

Riku woke up the next morning on his couch. Riku got up and walked into the bathroom. He got undressed revealing his six-pack abs, and turned on the shower. Riku looked in the mirror and saw all the numerous bruises and scratch marks on him. He got into the shower to get washed up and then got dressed for the day. Riku grabbed an apple on his way out of his apartment door. As soon as he walks out he bumps into Kyle, a real nice man who owns the apartment and delivers the newspaper to everyone's door.

"Good morning Riku." Kyle says happily.

"If you say so." Riku replied carelessly.

"Oh come on. It's Friday. Most kids your age love this day." Kyle said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Riku said.

"Riku…" Kyle says as Riku starts walking away.

"The rent's on my table." Riku said walking down the stairs.

Riku walks to his car and pops the trunk. Inside is a massive amount of medieval weapons. Riku throws his book bag inside and closes the trunk. He grabs a curved dagger that is shaped in a half shaped circle. He puts it into his back pocket and he gets inside his car and drives to school.

Riku walks into his history class and notices that not only is Roxas absent, but so is Sora.

"Traitor." Riku mutters under his breathe.

Mrs. Larxene walks into the class room. Riku takes his normal seat while Mrs. Larxene passes out a pop quiz.

"Pop quiz for about fifteen minutes, then read page 457 in the textbook." Mrs. Larxene said.

Riku takes the test and starts reading the question. He purposely starts circling the wrong answers. He gets up quickly, and before anyone else hands his quiz in. Mrs. Larxene takes it and starts grading it. While turning around Riku saw from the corner of his eye that he had gotten a zero. He smiles happily and walks back into his seat.

When the bell rings Riku puts his textbook away and starts to head from the door.

"Riku, can you step into my office please?" Mrs. Larxene asked.

Riku stops and walks threw a door connected to the classroom. Like most of the teachers' offices the room was very dark. Mrs. Larxene takes a seat and jesters to a chair for Riku to sit.

"Riku I'm really disappointed with quiz grade. You got nothing right." Mrs. Larxene says.

"Uh, huh." Riku replies in a bored response.

"Do you care?" Mrs. Larxene asks.

"Why don't teachers have security cameras in their offices?" Riku asks airily

"I guess because adults need their privacy. Why does it matter?" Mrs. Larxene asks nervously.

"Just easier." Riku replies.

"For what?" Mrs. Larxene asks questioningly.

Riku jumps out of his chair on top of Mrs. Larxene. He puts one hand over her mouth and takes out his dagger from his back pocket.

"You are a wretched creature, and there for, no longer needed.

Riku takes the curved dagger to her throat. In one quick slice her head comes off cleanly. Her whole body then vanishes in thin air, disappearing from existence. Riku walks out of the room and puts his dagger back in his pocket.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and the disappearance of Mrs. Larxene was buzzing the school.

When Riku got home he threw his book bag in a corner and sat down next to a table. On the table was a chess board with pieces on it that have yet to be moved. Roxas takes a pawn and moves it two spaces up.

"Your move "Lord" Roxas." Riku says to the empty chair across fro him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That might be it for a while unless I get some requests to write more.


	7. The Sunday Feast

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Seven: The Sunday Feast

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. His vision was blurry, but he could see the outlines of many people sitting down at a big table just outside his door. Sora pushed the covers of him and noticed all he had on was his boxers. He heard everyone laughing and conversing at the table. Sora started to slowly get up when he realized that he was levitating about a foot from the bed he was laying on just moments ago. He took a step and crashed to the floor. The commotion was so loud that no one heard him. He got up quickly and felt a lot of power in his legs. He looked down and realized that he had rock hard abs like Roxas and he had strong arms and legs. Sora walked out of the bedroom to where all the people were sitting.

When Sora entered the room everyone turned to see him and everyone went quiet. Sora looked around and saw almost all of his teacher and some of the students at his school sitting around the table, including Roxas. Roxas slowly got up and ran to Sora. Roxas immediately embraced Sora in a kiss. Sora felt Roxas's tongue go inside his mouth and Sora began to feel all warm inside as he returned Roxas's kiss. Roxas stopped the kiss and Principle Xemnas stood up.

"Sora, I'm glad to see you have finally awoke. We were getting worried for a sec." Principle Xemnas said.

"Worried?" Sora asked, confused.

"You've been out for over two months." Roxas said.

"Two months? I though I was only going to be out for two hours!" Sora said shocked.

"That is my fault Sora, I am sorry. No of use knew if making a god a vampire was going to be different then making a human a vampire." Principle Xemnas stated.

Sora looked around the room questioningly. Roxas, seeing Sora's worried look grabbed his hand to make Sora feel safer.

"Sora you must be freezing, I'll go get my coat." Principle Xemnas said.

"No, I'm fine. I feel pleasantly warm actually." Sora said.

"A vampire warm? I somewhat doubt that." Principle Xemnas said.

"He's telling the truth. When I turned him I felt his warmth. I still feel it in fact." Roxas said.

"I see; well then I guess you'll want to meet everyone. I guess will go in a circle. Principle Xemnas said.

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" The man with big red hair said. Sora recognized him as the guy he saw Roxas talking to his first day of school.

"The names Xigbar." A man with an eye patch and a long ponytail said. Sora knew him however as his Woodshop teacher.

"I'm Vexen. Nice to truly meet you Sora." Sora's Science teacher said to him.

"Lexaeus." Sora's math teacher said.

"I'd be Zexion." The English teacher said.

"Saix's the name." Sora's music teacher said.

"Demyx, and that's all you need to know." Stated the psychology teacher.

"Luxord thanks." The Home economics teacher said.

"Call me Marluxia." Sora's Astronomy teacher said.

"Wakka." The gym teacher replied.

"Yuffie." Sora's auto mechanic teacher said.

"Tidus." "Hayner." "Pence." "Olette." Said four students, in unison, that Sora has seen in his classes.

Sora looked at all of them, shocked at how many people where there.

"This is just a few of the vampires of course. It just so happens that you woke up at a great time. Every Sunday we have a feast at someone's house. Though today we mourn for what we have just discovered." Principle Xemnas said.

"Why." Sora asked.

"After the use of extensive magic, I have learned that Larxene, your history teacher was murdered by a vampire hunter." Principle Xemnas said.

"Vampire hunter." Sora questioned.

"People who try to kill us because they fear who we are." Roxas said.

"Come Sora take a seat. You can have the first bite." Principle Xemnas said.

Everyone sat back down and Sora went to sit next to Roxas. It was only then he realized that on the table was a man in about his mid twenties dead on the table.

"I don't think I could…" Sora started to say.

"You'll like it, trust me. You're a vampire now." Roxas said while moving his hand back and forth on Sora's lap.

Sora reaches over and takes a bite off the dead guys' neck. Sora feels a sweet taste going into his throat and he begins to feel invigorated. Everyone started clapping and cheering and Sora stopped drinking thinking he was going to like being a vampire a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I decided to stick with it for a while until Christmas, then I'm going to take a break. The next few chapters will have a lot of confrontations. Riku and Roxas will have a confrontation and Sora and Riku will have an epic fight.


	8. Tricks of the Trade

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Eight: Tricks of the Trade

The feast ended and everyone departed except Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Xemnas. Sora was feeling wide awake, even though it was almost morning. Axel looked at Sora carefully and took his butter knife and threw it at him. Sora seemed alerted immediately. He grabs the knife before it has time to slice his body. Sora looks at both the Knife and Axel in utter shock and bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Sora screamed.

"Relax kid. Just making sure you had the reflexes." Axel said calmly.

"Well, I apparently do. So lay off." Sora demanded.

"No. not yet anyway." Xemnas said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"They just want to show you the basics of being a vampire." Roxas said getting close to Sora.

"Now? What about school?" Sora asked.

"I control that school. I don't think you have to worry about anything." Xemnas said.

"Don't worry; they just want to help you." Roxas said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Very good. Let's begin." Xemnas said.

Xemnas put his hand up high and the table with the dead man on it disappeared. Xemnas then looked at Axel. Axel came to Xemnas's side.

"First, teleporting. Simply think of somewhere and go to it." Xemnas said as he closed his eyes and appeared next to Sora in a puff a smoke. Two seconds later he was back to where he started.

Sora closed his eye and started concentrating on his parents who no longer remember him. In an instant Sora felt like his mind and body were separated. He noticed it was hard to breath, but then quickly remembered he didn't need to. He then felt reconnected and opened his eyes. He was outside his parent's house. He looked in and saw them already up eating breakfast. They seemed really happy. In fact Sora can't remember the last time he saw them that happy. Sora started to cry as he realized that he was the center of all his parents' misery. He closed his eyes tightly and thought about Roxas, and how much Sora wanted him. Once again Sora felt split and in an instant he felt reconnected. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on top of Roxas in the kitchen where Sora left. Roxas gave Sora a quick smile.

"I get it Sora; you like to be on top." Roxas said.

Sora blushed a bit and got up with Roxas.

"Sora is something wrong?" Roxas asked as he saw Sora remove his last tears.

"No, I'm fine." Sora said quickly.

"Good. Now we will begin telekinesis." Xemnas said.

Xemnas looked at the chair next to him and it started to lift. The chair danced around the room and then stopped at Sora's feet.

"Your turn Sora. Just concentrate." Xemnas said.

Sora looked at the chair and started to put all of his energy into thinking he could levitate the chair. After about a minute the chair slowly started to rattle. Sora concentrated harder and the chair threw itself out the window.

Everyone looked at Sora in amazement. Xemnas gave Sora a look of happiness which Sora had never seen before.

"Very good Sora. Next we'll have a little duel. Since you're getting use to you body, we'll pair up. Axel and I versus Roxas and you. Fair enough yes?" Xemnas said to Sora.

Sora looked at Roxas who gave him a gentle rub on his arm. Sora looked at Xemnas and nodded his head.

"Good. I'll start first." Axel said as he was starting to move his hands.

"No, Sora will start first." Xemnas said.

Sora concentrated on the butter knife Axel threw at him. The knife flew straight at Axel, which Axel was able to stop before it even touched him. With his mind Axel threw the knife at Roxas.

"Nooooooooo!" Sora yelled.

Sora waved his hand at the knife and it blew into pieces of light. Everyone looked at Sora in confusion.

"Yes, well, that's enough for today." Xemnas said quickly.

Xemnas pushed Axel out the door and down the stairs.

"Was that his god power?" Axel said.

"One of his. It will be hard to train him, but rewarding. He will be the one to end this war." Xemnas stated.

"If you say so." Axel said a little unconvinced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait, but I was sick yesterday. Next couple of chapters will reveal more about Roxas's past. Sora will also be trying to find answers as to why he's a god.


	9. A Blast from Another's Past

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Nine: A Blast from Another's Past

Sora looked out the window and saw the cloudy snowy day. Sora heard a yawn and saw Roxas slowly get out of bed. Roxas looks at Sora worriedly when he notices Sora is wide awake.

"You couldn't fall asleep again?" Roxas asked Sora.

"No. I still feel so… energetic." Sora said.

"But it's been an entire month since you woken up. Surely you have to be a little tiered?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not." Come on I'll make some coffee and eggs." Sora said trying to brush off the topic.

"Oh no your not. No caffeine until you start sleeping again." Roxas stated.

"I'm sorry Roxas. You must hate me." Sora said.

"How could I ever hate you?" Roxas asked.

"I can't fall asleep, I can't control any of my god powers, and I'm too nervous for everything else you want to do." Sora said.

"Hey, I don't care about any of that stuff. And as far as I'm concerned, we can wait. This way when we finally do decide to do it, it will be more rewarding." Roxas said smiling at Sora.

"Thanks Roxas." Sora says.

Sora goes over to Roxas and rubs up against his body and starts to kiss him. Sora takes his hand and combs threw Roxas's hair. Sora's hand lights up white and huge flash enchants the room. When the flash subsides Roxas notices Sora has completely disappear. Roxas starts to get a headache, which he never had since becoming a vampire. The pain is so horrible he feels like his head is going to rip open. He finally gives up trying to fight the pain and falls unconscious because of the headache.

UNKNOWN TERRITORY

A bright light flashes in the middle of a park. The flash disperses and Sora is standing where the center of the flash was. Sora looks at his new surroundings and sees a playground in the middle of the park. A blonde woman about the same age as Sora's mom passes Sora without even noticing him. The blonde woman walks over to the playground where all the children are playing.

"Roxas!" she says.

Sora looks to where the blonde woman is staring and sees a young Roxas, about only five years old. The young Roxas goes down the slide and runs to his mother, the blonde woman. Roxas's mother picks Roxas up and starts walking back the way she came. She walks very quickly away from the playground and starts running right at Sora. She passes through him, like he's not even there.

All of a sudden Sora is surrounded by a bright light and is quickly brought back. He now stands in someone's apartment kitchen. The door opens and little Roxas and his mother walk in. Roxas's mother lets Roxas down and closes the door, making sure to lock it as well.

"Hey kiddo." A voice behind Sora calls.

Sora looks behind him and sees Axel. Roxas's mother runs in front of Roxas and shields him from Axel

"Dad!" Roxas says overjoyed.

"Roxas, why don't you go into your room? I have to talk to your father." Roxas's mother says.

"But mom…" Roxas begins to say.

"Now!" Roxas's mother demands.

Roxas walks to his room and slams his door in anger.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Roxas's mother demands.

"What? Can't say hi to my family?" Axel asks innocently.

"No. I'm to afraid of what you'll do to us." Roxas's mother says.

"Rebecca! I told you everything because I thought you would be accepting." Axel says.

"Who can accept that their husband is a vampire and drinks other people's blood?" Rebecca asks.

"Please Rebecca let me be part of my family's lives." Axel pleads.

"And what, allow you to turn us? I don't think so." Rebecca said.

"You don't have to turn. It's a personal decision, I know that. And here, I bought you a present." Axel said.

Axel snapped his fingers and a loud of smoke appeared and dispersed. Kairi came out; the same age Sora saw her as when he came to Twilight Town.

"I know you always wanted a girl. And now, you have one. Forever!" Axel exclaimed.

"You psycho! Get out and never come back!" Rebecca demanded.

"NO! I want to stay here! With my family! And you won't stop me!" Axel says harshly.

Rebecca goes into her purse and grabs a long knife that is curved and runs towards Axel. Axel grabs her and snaps her neck. Rebecca falls to the floor, dead. Axel looks at what he'd done and then turns to Kairi.

"Take the rest of my family and do whatever you want. Just don't turn Roxas yet. I still want him to grow a bit more." Axel says.

Sora looks in horror as Kairi opens the door that Roxas walked into not to long ago. But before he sees anything else, he is bathed in a bright light and brought back to where he was standing this morning, right next to Roxas.

Sora looks at Roxas and sees that he's unconscious. Sora bends down just as Roxas starts coming back. Roxas opens his eyes and sees Sora. Sora grabs Roxas and embraces him in a hug. Roxas is confused and quickly gets up.

"Roxas I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to invade." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I think my powers showed me a bit of your past." Sora said.

"Which bit?" Sora asked.

"Your moms' death." Sora said.

"It's okay. You were going to learn eventually. I guess that means your powers are growing. Question is, how do you learn how to control them?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find away." Sora said.

"Alright then, let's get ready for school." Roxas said.

"Don't you want to talk about what I saw, like your mom, or Axel?" Sora asked.

"No. I think you understand everything. I'm sorry that you had to learn who my father is like that." Roxas said as he quickly entered the bathroom, leaving Sora in the bedroom bewildered.

Roxas turned on the shower and took off his cloths. He got into the shower and started to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, three chapters left until the new year. The next chapter, Sora learns another god power and also starts craving more blood.


	10. That Old Mind Game

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Ten: That Old Mind Game

A huge house in the suburbs was making a loud racket. The music had been blasting all night with the party going on. Inside however there was no party. Everyone was dead and the floors were so bloody it was possible to fish in it. Not one teenager who attended the party was alive. It was evident that everyone had bite marks all over their necks. It at first would seem that there were dozens of vampires who attacked the party, however there was only one; Sora. Sora gleefully looked at the mess he had created. He heard the door opened and saw the parents that own the house walk in. They both scream in horror while Sora looks at them and laughs hysterically. They look up and see Sora. Sora grabs the man and rips his head off. The woman backs away but Sora does a spinning kick that reaches her neck and snaps it, masking her die instantly before falling to the floor. Sora laughs menacingly still holding up the man's severed head.

Finally however, Sora wakes up in a bolt. Sora looks around in a panic to make sure it was just a dream. When he saw that he was in his bed he calmed down a bit. But now the question became, where is Roxas?

Sora got up and went into the kitchen to see that Roxas was already up and making breakfast.

"Look who finally fell asleep." Roxas said.

"It wasn't a very good one." Sora replied.

"Well, at least you're sleeping now. I made breakfast if you want any." Roxas said.

"Sure." Sora said.

Roxas got up and kissed Sora good morning which Sora replied in kind. Roxas felt Sora's hot moist tongue in his mouth and sucked on it for as long as Sora would allow. After about a minute Sora broke apart to grab his breakfast.

"_Wow he's a good kisser."_ Roxas thought.

"So are you." Sora said.

"So are you what?" Roxas asked confused.

"A good kisser." Sora said.

"_I said that out loud?"_ Roxas thought to himself.

"You sure did." Sora replied.

Roxas looked at Sora stunned, knowing that the last thing he said wasn't out loud. Bout Roxas didn't want to leap to conclusion's first. Instead he had to make sure.

"_I want to fuck you Sora." _Roxas thought purposefully.

"I know, I'm just not ready that's all." Sora said a little embarrassed

"Um Sora, can you look at me?" Roxas said to get Sora's attention.

Sora sits down across from Roxas and looks straight at him.

" _I think you can read my mind." _Roxas thought without moving his lips.

Sora's mouth dropped at what he just heard. Roxas getting the gesture that he was right stood up and started giving Sora a back massage.

"It's okay Sora. It's just one of those new god powers. We'll deal with it, together.

Roxas took his plate and started cleaning up. When he was done he grabbed his book bag for school. Sora was still dumbstruck by what he had just learned that he just sat at the table lost in confusion. Roxas grabbed Sora threw his back pack at him and pushed him out the door. When Sora finally realized what was going on, he stopped.

"I can't go to school. I won't be able to decipher who's talking and who's thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you." Roxas said.

Sora felt a bit better and walked out of the building with Roxas.

"_This will be interesting."_ Roxas thought.

"Hey, you're supposed to be making me feel better about this." Sora said to a shocked Roxas.

When they finally got to school Sora and Roxas went straight to the back of the cafeteria for first period, seeing as how no one has replaced Mrs. Larxene. Roxas was feeling very uncomfortable next to Sora, now that he can read his mind. Roxas knew Sora wanted to take their relationship slow, but Roxas always thought fast paced. Roxas was starting to fear nothing he kept secret was safe anymore. He was right of course as Sora realized by the time he got to school. Part of Sora loved the fact that Roxas wanted to show his love to Sora so deeply, but it also made Sora hesitate incase Roxas decided to leave Sora afterwards.

The bell rang to go to second period class and Sora jumped out of his seat, more then ready to leave the crowded cafeteria. Sora started walking so quickly he bumped right into Riku.

"Watch it jack ass!" Riku said as he got up.

"_I swear I'm going to kill you and your boyfriend. And then the rest of you." _Riku thought as he walked away from Sora.

Roxas caught up with Sora who quickly took Roxas to the side of the hallway.

"That kid, with the long silvered hair; I just heard him think of killing us. I also think he's trying to kill the other vampires as well."

"Silver haired kid? Never meet a kid in the school with silver hair, except some of the older teachers. Of course theirs are more gray than silver." Roxas said.

"Well I just saw him. He was in our history class." Sora said.

"There was no silver haired kid in our history class." Roxas stated.

"We sat next to him." Sora pleaded.

"I don't recall anyone with those descriptions Sora, but we will keep a look out. This could be the guy who killed Larxene." Roxas said.

Sora gave up and started to walk to second period class with Roxas. While on their way Sora saw that Roxas was wondering something, and Sora wanted to know what.

"_I wonder if he meant Riku. But Riku doesn't come to this school, besides I should notices Riku. We haven't been separated for so long that I would forget what he looks like. Besides why would he want to hurt me? He always said he loved me no matter what." _Roxas thought to himself, or so he assumed.

And there Sora had his reason to slow down their relationship. Roxas still had feelings for someone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two more to go until the begining of next year. The next chapter will deal with some conflicts with Sora. Also, before I take a break, a major character will die.


	11. Drinking in the Rain

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Eleven: Drinking in the Rain

Sora woke up early the next morning. He tiptoed out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Roxas, and went outside to grab the newspaper. Sora stayed near the front door even though the paper was almost to the sidewalk. Sora stretched out his hand and the paper came flying. It went right into his out stretched hand. Sora smiled, finally learning how to control some of his vampire powers, and god powers. Sora went inside and starting making coffee and pancakes He sat down and opened the paper. He read the first few pages, and then turned to page three. In bold an article read: **Mysterious Teen Killings at Drinking Party. **Sora saw the picture of a house that looked exactly like the one Sora's dream a couple of nights ago. Sora read the article about how a girl held a party while her parents were out of town. The parents came home early however and were also killed. Police reports say they're still looking for the killer.

Sora got up and went into the computer room. Sora put the article in the shredder. Just as the paper was completely shredded Roxas walks out of the bedroom. Sora walks over to Roxas and kisses him good morning.

"Sleep well last night?" Roxas asked.

"Like a baby." Sora replied.

"What do you want to do today?" Roxas asked.

"Actually, I have to go." Sora said.

"Where?" Roxas asked.

"Can't say. Christmas is almost here and I still need to go shopping for you." Sora replied quickly, thinking on his feet.

"Alright then, guess I'll stay here. Have fun." Roxas said.

Sora kisses Roxas on the cheek and runs out the door. Seeing how no one else was around Sora went into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Sora reappeared in the house that was featured in the newspaper. Sora looked around the house and saw that most of the blood stains were still on the floors and walls, and almost every room had yellow tape on the doors.

"You're not suppose to be here." Someone said above Sora.

Someone jumps down the second floor balcony right behind Sora. Sora quickly turns around and sees the silvered haired boy.

"Riku?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Ah, so you know my name now huh?" Riku asked amused.

"Guess so." Sora said.

"Cool. Now we're both on the same page." Riku said.

"Same page?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, you know I'm a vampire hunter, and I know you're a vampire." Riku said

"You're the vampire hunter? You killed Laxene?" Sora asked.

"Duh." Riku said.

"But why? Why would you want to hurt us? Why would you want to hurt Roxas?" Sora asked confused.

"Oh. I have my reasons." Riku stated.

"How come Roxas doesn't even know you're in our history class?" Sora asked.

"Magic. Made myself invisible to his eyes." Riku said.

"You're a vampire?" Sora asked.

"No. You don't need to be a vampire to use master magic you dumb ass. I learned the traditional way; hard work. And now, with that hard work I can use it to destroy you." Riku said.

"Why, what did I ever do to you?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, but you did commit mass murder." Riku said.

"No! That was a dream, I didn't do this!" Sora yelled.

"Yes you did. You just don't want to admit it." Riku said.

"_And I don't care if you do. You're dead!" _Riku thought.

Sora jumps away as Riku takes out his curved knife. Sora runs at him and punches him right in the stomach. Riku takes his knife and try's to chop off Sora's head. Sora dodges, but the blade makes contact with his stomach. Sora grabs the knife and punches Riku in the face. Sora concentrates on the knife, wishing it was gone. In a matter of seconds a bright light illuminates from the knife and it blows up into a million pieces. Part of the blade scratches Riku's eye from top to bottom, while another part of the blade scratches Sora's cheek.

Riku backs away from Sora slowly. Sora starts licking the blood going down his face and sees Riku's shocked face.

"Wow, you really are a betrayer." Riku says.

Sora gives Riku a confused look. Riku runs away and takes a small bottle from his jacket. He throws it in front of him, and a huge portal appears. Riku runs right into it and the portal vanishes as soon as Riku is through. Sora starts to think about what had just happened and about all people he might have killed in the room he was in right now. A bright light illuminates Sora and he reappears behind a bar in town. A boy not much older then Sora is thown out of the bar for being to young. The boy notices Sora and walks towards him.

"Excuse me do you have any money?" The boy asks.

Sora doesn't look at him, he just starts to giggle.

"Can you help me out?" The boy asks.

Sora comes close to the boy and goes to his ear.

"Yes, I can." Sora wispers to the boy.

Sora takes the boy and bites his neck. The boy screams in pain, but Sora does not care, he just wants to drink. Sora notices the boy's heart is beating slower and slower, but still didn't stop. By the time Sora took the last drop of the boy's blood the boy was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, next chapter is the last, until the new year. I decided to make the last chapter a cliffhanger just for fun. Also, I decided to kill off more than one of the main characters, and by main characters I mean not only Roxas and Sora, but also Axel, Riku, Xemnas, Kairi, and Sora's parents. This means anyone can die. The last chapter will involve a Riku and Roxas confrontation. Sora will try to learn more about gods, which will have disastrous results. If that's not enough then hopefully a full scale war will quench your thirst.


	12. Christmas

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Twelve: Christmas

Roxas woke up on Christmas day and turned to see Sora. Sora was already up and wide awake but was patiently waiting for Roxas. Sora kissed Roxas and felt the cool moist that Roxas was holding inside his mouth.

"Merry Christmas." Sora said, breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas too you as well." Roxas said.

"I've been thinking." Sora said.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"Us, our relationship. Roxas, I think I'm ready."

Roxas bolted right up and looked at Sora stunned.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I am. So, how about tonight?" Sora asked.

"Perfect, it can be part of our celebration." Roxas said.

"What celebration?" Sora asked.

"You'll see tonight. Come on, let's get dressed and pick out a Christmas tree." Roxas said.

Both boys got out of bed and started changing. When they were done, they left the house. Sora saw his parents brining in their tree and Sora thought about how different this Christmas is going to be.

Sora and Roxas walked down the street to where a little hop was selling Christmas trees. Sora insisted on a big one so they searched for a long time until they found one.

When they did they brought it back to the house and put it up. They decorated it with lights and ornaments. When the two were done they made hot coca and Roxas sat on the couch. Sora laid down his head on Roxas's lap and Roxas started playing with Sora's hair.

"I have to go when I'm done with my coco, to pick up your present." Roxas said.

"Okay, I'll clean the house and study up more on vampires and gods." Sora said.

"Okay, just don't do anything dark while I'm not here." Roxas said.

"I know." Sora said.

They finished their last sips and Roxas left to pick up Sora's present. Sora looked outside and waited for Roxas to disappear. When he did Sora ran into the bedroom and opened up his underwear draw. He took out a small book that he stole from Roxas a couple of weeks ago after he killed the boy behind the bar. Sora has been trying to figure out what is going on with him without telling Roxas. He didn't even tell Roxas about meeting Riku. Sora opened the book and started to read quickly to try and find some answers.

---- Xemnas's Office ----

Xemnas is sitting at his office, and directly in front of him is Axel.

"You are sure no one has noticed what you did?" Xemnas asked.

"Positive. No one knows, not even Roxas." Axel said.

"Very good. It has been a pleasure Axel. But now you must leave." Xemnas said.

"Of course." Axel said.

Axel became smoke and disappeared from existence. Xemnas went about the room and started to tidy up. Then, a huge portal appears and Riku comes out of it. Riku takes out a long sword and points it at Xemnas.

"You'll never guess what I got in the mail today." Riku said.

"And what did you get, vampire hunter?" Xemnas asked calmly.

"Instructions on how to bypass the schools security system." Riku said.

"Congratulations." Xemnas said.

"Now, I can finally kill the ruler of all the vampires." Riku said confidently.

"I bet you can. Here, I'll give you a free shot." Xemnas said calmly as he threw his hands to his sides showing he was willing to give a free shot.

Riku quickly ran at him and swung his sword up high. When he came down with it he cut off Xemnas's head. Riku saw the disappearance of the head and body and smiled with glee. He took out a small bottle of liquid and threw it. A portal appeared and Riku walked right into it before it left.

---- Park ----

Roxas was walking in a park holding onto a little bag that contained Sora's gift. The park was completely deserted because of the holiday. Roxas heard a loud booming sound from behind him and turned around to see Riku coming out of a portal.

"Riku?" Roxas asked stunned.

"Hey Roxas." Riku said coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I had business to attend to. How's Sora?" Riku asked.

"You know him?" Roxas asked confused.

"We meet. He seems nice. To bad you had to turn him." Riku said.

"He did see you at school that day." Roxas stated.

"Duh." Riku said.

"Why? Why are you here? Why could Sora see you while I couldn't?" Riku asked confusingly.

"Simple. I didn't want you to know I was here so I put a cloaking device so you couldn't see me. Also, I want you all to burn." Riku says getting closer to Roxas.

Riku takes out a pocket knife and jams it into Roxas's stomach. Roxas looks down in shock looks right into Riku's eyes.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

Riku took out his sword and chopped Roxas's head off. Roxas disappears from existence, leaving only his gift to Sora behind.

"Because I can." Riku states calmly.

"Sephiroth!" Riku yells.

A portal appears and a tall thin man with extremely long white hair comes out.

"Yes Riku?" Sephiroth asks.

"The king and prince are dead. Kill the rest. Burn this town to the ground." Riku says.

"What about the vampire god?" Sephiroth asks.

"Leave him to me. I will deal with him myself. All I want you to do is start my war." Riku says.

Riku bends down and takes the bag that Roxas was holding. He takes out a small box and opens it to see an engagement ring.

---- Roxas and Sora's House ----

Sora is reading the book trying to find answers when all of a sudden he is engulfed by a bright white light.

"Sora! We need to talk!" A booming voice says nowhere in site.

The light disperses and Sora is no longer in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it until the new year. When I get back expect some changes for the characters. Sora will meet the gods and learn of Roxas's fate. Soon Sora will have a vengence battle against Riku. Also, expect Riku's past to be revealed. Also the war will break out that had been predicted due to Riku. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.


	13. A New Year, a New Beginning

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Thirteen: A New Year, a New Beginning 

"3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled in Twilight Town as the new year came about.

Everyone that is except Roxas, Sora, and every other vampire being killed at that moment. Riku was putting up a secret war in the little town. He found the addresses to all the vampire's that attended and worked at the high school. He then sent his personal assassin, Sephiroth, to take care of them, leavening him to find the vampire god, Sora.

Unfortunately for Riku's attempts to find Sora came to no avail. That's because he didn't know Sora had been taken Christmas day by the God's to see him.

---- The Enlightened Chamber ----

Sora looked all around him to see that he was in a white room with bright lights coming from nowhere, but seen everywhere. A tall man with spiky blonde hair walked towards Sora. The man was wearing a long white rob, and underneath it, he took out a very heavy sword. So heavy Sora couldn't believe the guy could walk.

"Sora!" The man yelled.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sora asked worriedly.

"You are in the Enlightenment Chamber. A place that can only be reached by gods. We have brought you here to discuss your recent events." The blonde man said.

"We?" Sora asked.

As if knowing what to do next, the lights faded and appeared four other people in robes with their hoods up, making it impossible to identify anyone. Now, all five gods were surrounding Sora in a circle.

"My name is Cloud. I am the leader of the gods. You Sora, as you already know, are a god. But you have betrayed us. You fell in love with a vampire, and then became one yourself." Cloud said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is my life, not yours!" Sora said strongly.

"Wrong again. You see Sora, when we decide that we need more order in the world, we go to earth and find a perfect couple. We then use our powers to make the woman pregnant. While pregnant, we design a god. We then keep a close eye on the baby, but allow it to stay with the family until adulthood. Hardly any god can access their powers until they reach adulthood; unless they find their perfect soul mate. If they do find him or her then they can access their powers earlier, although they won't know what they are. You however knew immediately because the vampires told you. A vampire! One of the foulest things walking the earth! And it turned out to be one of them was your true love. Now you have to face the consequences." Cloud said.

"Consequences? I found true love and I'm being punished for it. Not my fault that Roxas is the one." Sora stated.

"Don't worry the consequences aren't that bad. All we're going to do is refigure your mind to care more about the gods and forget about the vampires. And as for Roxas, he's already been dealt with." Cloud said.

"Dealt with?" Sora asked.

"He's been killed, by a vampire hunter." Cloud stated.

"NO! You're lying!" Sora screamed.

"I'm not." Cloud said.

"Then bring him back! You have to have that kind of power!" Sora yelled.

"We do. But I won't use it on a vampire." Cloud said.

"Then I will." Sora stated.

"You're too young! If you use that kind of power, it will kill you." Cloud said.

"I don't care!" Sora yelled.

"You've truly been driven that far? Fine then, your death will mean little to us." Cloud said.

Cloud raised his hand and Sora was engulfed in a bright light. Next second Sora was gone.

---- Park ----

Sora comes out of the light and sees his surroundings. He is at a park, not to far away from home. He looked at the park clock and saw that it was January 1, 2008. Time moves quicker where he was then in the real world. He turns around and sees none other, then Riku.

"Sora. I'm glad you decided to join us. I have some news that might disturb you however. I killed Roxas.

"You? Why? I thought you loved him. I thought that you two were once a couple." Sora said, shocked.

"Nooo…, that would be gross. Roxas was my younger brother." Riku said.

"Your brother? So, why did you kill him?" Sora asked.

"Simple. Our father, Axel, was told by the king of the vampires that one of his sons could be prince. He choose Roxas, because I was too weak. Well, not anymore. Both Roxas and Xemnas are dead. Now, no one can rule the vampires, and I will kill them all. So now Sora, it's your turn." Riku said.

And with that Roxas took out his knife and ran at Sora. Sora dodged the knife and kicked Riku. Riku fell to the ground. Riku grabbed onto Sora's leg and pulled him down. Sora punched Riku, and both got up.

Sora and Riku start to intensify the fight. Riku breaks Sora's nose as Sora twist Riku's left arm. Both are evenly matched.

"You know, I killed him right here, in this very park!" Riku emphasized

"Noooooooooo!" Sora yelled as he punched Riku in the mouth, knocking out several of his teeth.

Sora starts getting angrier and pummels Riku to the ground. Riku grabbed his knife and stabbed it right in Sora's chest. Sora looks down and then smiles at Riku.

"Let's see how that works for you." Sora said.

Sora takes out the knife and stabs it into Riku's chest. Riku falls to the ground dying quickly.

Sora starts thinking about his god powers and how much he wants Roxas to live. Suddenly Sora fells a deep pain and he starts to feel his inner body getting torn to shreds. He then sees a bunch of dust coming out of the ground and making a human form. Sora the sees that his body is separating, turning into dust. He still however thinks about Roxas and the dust formation becomes more complete, showing bones then muscle and then finally skin, Roxas skin; and his hair. Sora's body however goes into complete reverse, and as Roxas wakes up he sees the half face of Sora, being turned into dust. Roxas quickly gets up to try and grab the last bits of Sora, but he misses and losses Sora. Sora died, so Roxas could live. Roxas turned around and saw the dead Riku. In a second however Roxas is completely alone as Riku too turns into dust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy New Year! Sorry I couldn't do anymore stories but I went on vaction to a place where there is no such thing as internet. Anyway, I'm back. I have on good authority that the next chapter will be set in the future of about a thousand years. I say this because my boyfriend wanted to write a chapter and so I let him. It's a surprise for me to, so I can't wait to see what happens. Thank you for all your reviews and support, they really help.


	14. Lost Souls

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Fourteen: Lost Soul's 

One thousand years after the horrific event in the park, Roxas finds himself in London, England. He goes to a bar every night and picks out a boy. He flirts with them and then takes them back to his apartment. And that is what he is yet again doing tonight. He flirted with a young boy, Connor, about fourteen years old and bought him enough drinks that convinced him to go to Roxas's house.

Roxas takes the boy up to his room and starts taking of Connor's shirt. Connor starts to take off Roxas pants and then strips off his underwear. He took Roxas's Hardness and started licking it. Roxas felt the pleasure but did not moan. He never moaned anymore. When he felt he was about to come, he pushed Connor in more. When Roxas knew it was over, he looked down at Connor who had just finished drinking Roxas's come. Roxas pushed the boy up against his body and started licking his neck.

Soon however the lick turned into a bite and Roxas started sucking the boy dry. The boy tried to scream, but lost his voice. Roxas drank the last drop of blood and laid the dead Connor flat on the floor.

Roxas pulled up his pants and laid down in bed. He turned on the T.V. and watched the report on the news.

"Earlier today an entire house of vampires were found and killed by the U.S. Military. The president of the United States called it the best attack they've done all year. He says that hopefully all vampires in America will be killed by three thousand and fifteen." The newscaster said.

Roxas turns off the T.V. and goes under the covers. A cloud of smoke appears and Axel emerges. Axel looks at the dead boy on the ground and then takes off the sheets that Roxas is under.

"Nice catch. You know, if anyone came in here, they'd kill you." Axel said.

"I don't care." Roxas said rudely.

"You have to. Look, you have to get over it already; it's been a thousand years. Even for a vampire, that's a long time. The vampires need you right now. I'm getting to old for this. It's time you took you're rightful place." Axel said.

"My place was with Sora!" Roxas said.

"Yeah, well he's dead. He died saving you. A pathetic sacrifice if you ask me. But he did what he did, so be happy you're alive." Axel said.

"He'll come back!" Roxas yelled.

"We don't know that. We only can estimate by our books that it may be possible for Gods to be reborn. It's not a fact though. Just be glad at least you're alive." Axel said.

"I'd rather be dead." Roxas stated.

"Too bad. We need you. Almost all the vampires are getting killed." Axel said.

"Yeah, well some are alive." Roxas said.

"Only because we faked the idea that Xemnas was our king. If we didn't, we would all be dead." Axel said.

"Then you should be happy that you tricked Riku into thinking Xemnas was ruler instead of you." Roxas said.

"Well our luck is running short. If you came back and revealed that you're still alive then the vampires would have some hope. I won't ask you to do anything, just take your seat as prince." Axel pleaded.

"No, now get out." Roxas said softly.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up yet." Axel said right before he became a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Roxas got up and grabbed Connor's body out of the house. He dumped him into his neighbor's garbage and started walking down the street. Nobody bothered him while he was walking, which he liked; especially because he hated the British accent.

Roxas walked back to the bar he found Connor and sits down on a stool.

"Wow kid, you work fast." The bartender said, noticing Roxas from before.

"He wasn't my type." Roxas said.

"Are any of them? You come here a lot and take a different person every time." The bartender stated.

"Let's just say I'm picky." Roxas said.

"Whatever you say. Same as usual?" The bartender asked.

"Yes." Roxas replied.

The bartender hands over a cup of black coffee. Roxas starts to drink it, trying to warm himself up. Roxas hadn't felt a moment of warmth since Sora died. The coffee was okay, but no feeling of warmth came to him.

Roxas takes out his wallet and put some money on the bar. A couple of loose bills fall to the floor, but Roxas doesn't notice. Roxas gets up bumps into a boy and starts walking out, when all of a sudden he hears the most annoying British accent ever.

"Excuse me, you dropped some money." Said a weak almost tiny British voice.

Roxas turned around and saw the person who was holding up his money. It was a young boy about fourteen, with spiky brown hair. It was without a doubt, Sora. Roxas ran over and hugged him tightly. Unfortunately, a girl with blonde hair hit Roxas right in the back.

"Get away from my boyfriend." The blonde girl said.

"Boyfriend." Roxas asked dumbfounded.

"It's okay Namine. He was probably happy I found his money. Here you go." Sora said, in an annoying British accent.

Roxas takes the money and looks at Sora confused.

"Where did you get the British accent?" Roxas asked.

"Um, I was born here. Anyway, have a nice night." Sora said.

"Wait, Sora!" Roxas says quickly.

Sora turns around a little shocked.

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"It's me Roxas." Roxas pleaded.

"From?" Sora asked.

Roxas couldn't believe it. Sora had completely forgot about him.

"School." Roxas said very softly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora says as he walks away to grab a table.

Roxas walks outside and looks through the window. Sora was alive, but he had changed. And not just his accent, everything. Roxas watched in horror as Sora leaned over the table to kiss the Namine girl very passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank's for dealing with me. I just wanted to thank my boyfriend, Mark, for giving me this oppurtunity to write a chapter. That's why it is dedicated to him. Don't worry, Mark will be back next chapter.


	15. Reevaluations

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Fifteen: Reevaluations 

Roxas quickly turned into smoke, and appeared in a huge bedroom that looks like it was underneath the ground. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all made of rock, like a mountain. Axel walks in and is shocked to see his son.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"It's Sora!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Not this again. Face it Roxas Sora is…" Axel started to say.

"Alive!" Roxas said.

"Alive?" Axel questioned.

"I think so. I mean he looks exactly like him. His voice has the same tone, though it's British now, and he doesn't remember me." Roxas said.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"When I went to a bar, I bumped into someone that looked exactly like him. Scratch that, it was him. I could feel it." Roxas said.

"How come he doesn't recognize you then?" Axel asked.

"Well we know gods are reborn. Maybe you lose your memories when that happens. Or the gods did it on purpose." Roxas said.

"Maybe." Axel said.

"Besides I felt him. I know it's the same Sora." Roxas stated.

"Positive?" Axel wondered.

"Yeah. Although, it's weird; he's straight now, he has a girlfriend." Roxas said.

"Yeah, well if you're right, we can fix that." Axel said.

"So you'll help me?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Of course. Having a god on our side is just what we need right now to stop this war. I'll move into your house tomorrow, and enroll you in the school." Axel said.

"Make sure I have all my classes with him." Roxas said.

"I'll try. Remember, this is a regular school. No one knows you. And no one will help you. Hope you're prepared." Axel said.

Roxas at first cringed at the thought of going to a school where he had to do all his own work, but he knew it would be worth it.

"I'm ready." Roxas said.

---- British High School ----

Roxas walked into the building with his schedule in hand. Roxas looked at it to see that first period was gym. Roxas found his way into the gym quickly enough. The gym was entirely empty except for the teacher Mrs. Tear.

"Are you Roxas?" Mrs. Tear asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said nervously.

"American huh? Don't see much of them here. Well, welcome. Everyone's getting changed. Then we'll head out the back doors where the pool is. Go get changed and meet us there." Mrs. Tear said

"Um, I don't have a bathing suit." Roxas said

"Just ask someone, I'm sure they have extras." Mrs. Tear said.

"Oh, and can you not mention anything about me being new? I just want to blend in." Roxas said.

"Fine with me. Though your voice is a dead give away. Now, go get changed." Mrs. Tear said.

Roxas walked into the boy's locker room and starts to see all the boys naked or nearly naked. He notices that everyone is wearing what look like Speedos. Roxas felt getting hard and the boy closest to him saw the bulge in his pants.

"Yo, everyone look at this!" The boy yells.

Everyone comes over and goes to the boy who points at Roxas bulge. Everyone starts to laugh and Roxas starts to feel embarrassed.

"Gay boy!" One yells.

One boy rushes past them and looks at Roxas. Roxas notices it's Sora. Sora pushes them away.

"Alright everyone shut up and leave." Sora said in his British voice.

All the boys left immediately. Sora went closer to Roxas.

"Just ignore them." Sora said.

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas said.

"What do you know, we have first period together. I was wondering where you knew me from." Sora said.

"Yeah, guess you didn't notice me." Roxas said quickly.

"Sorry about that." Sora said apologetically.

"Hey, do you have a bathing suit I could borrow? Roxas asked

"Yeah, I have an extra." Sora said.

Sora went to his locker and grabbed two swimsuits. He threw one to Roxas who caught it. Roxas looked at shocked to see it was another Speedo, and all he could think was why did they come back in style? Roxas noticed Sora had one for himself, and started undressing. Roxas turned around so that Sora wouldn't see Roxas's new bulge. He could hardly believe this would be the way he would see Sora naked. Roxas quickly took off his cloths and put on the Speedo. When Roxas felt comfortable he turned around and saw Sora waiting for him.

"Come on, you can be in my group." Sora said.

Roxas and Sora leave the locker room and enter the pool. Sora goes to his girlfriend Namine and waves Roxas over.

"Namine, you remember Roxas right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sorry about hitting you." Namine said.

"It's fine." Roxas said.

The three went into the water and started playing water volleyball. When the class was over the boys went back to the locker rooms to change for their next class. Feeling embarrassed Sora asked to see Roxas's schedule to see what classes they had together. They had two more, lunch and Cooking class.

When lunch came Roxas sat next to Sora and Namine and started talking.

"So Liz told me she's holding a party tonight. We should go Sora." Namine said.

"I don't know, I'm not a party person." Sora said.

"Come on Sora everyone's going. How about you Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Maybe." Roxas said quickly.

"You both suck." Namine said.

With that the bell rang and they departed to go top class. Roxas waited eagerly until Cooking Class came, since he learned Namine wasn't in that class. Roxas quickly teamed up with Sora and started to back a cake. Roxas could feel Sora, and noticed even though different, Sora remained mostly unchanged.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" Sora asked.

"I don't know yet. You?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe, if you go." Sora said.

"Why me?" Roxas asked.

"So I can hang with someone there, since Namine will be hanging out with all her girlfriends." Sora said.

"What about your friends?" Roxas asked

"Have none. People just hang out with me for being on the hockey team." Sora said.

"Okay then, I'll come." Roxas said

---- Party ----

Roxas enters the party house and immediately goes looking for Sora. He searches everywhere but can't find him. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a drink. He then overhears two girls from his swimming class.

"I heard Namine is getting some action tonight." The first girl said.

"Yeah, they're in Liz's room." The other girl said.

Roxas was shocked hearing this, afraid that Namine cheated on Sora. He quickly ran into Liz's room and quietly opened the door. But what he found was much worse. Sora was naked in bed with Namine underneath him, also nude. Roxas slowly closed the door and walked out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ends another chapter. I might make more chapters then originally planned. See you all soon.


	16. Unexpected Expectances

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Expectances

It had been three weeks since Roxas saw Sora and Namine having sex. Sora apologized for baling on Roxas. Roxas said he understood, even though he was angry. Sora noticed Namine was avoiding him since the party, and he couldn't help wondering if it wasn't a good first time.

After finishing swimming, the boys went into the locker room. Sora then quickly approached Roxas.

"Hey, that was fun. Where's Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Sick with a stomach virus. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see besides hockey, I also am the school's photographer. Since Namine is sick, I was wondering if you could be my poser." Sora asked.

"Sure. I'll see you after school." Roxas said happily.

"Thanks, we'll meet in the courtyard." Sora said.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Sora, seeing as he didn't have to listen to all of Namine's complaints. After school Sora went to get his camera and walked to the courtyard. He noticed Roxas already there and he smiled at Sora. Sora waved stupidly, loving Roxas's smile.

"Okay let's do this. Just make a position or something." Sora told Roxas.

Roxas started posing and Sora started taking many quick shots. Sora never noticed before how handsome Roxas looked. It was almost like he was radiant. Sora shook his head, shocked at what he was thinking.

"Um, can you take your shirt off? It would make a great picture." Sora said.

"Sure." Roxas replied taking off his shirt.

Sora thought he had hard abs, but not as hard as Roxas's. Sora caught himself staring at how beautiful Roxas looked. He quickly took the pictures and then put his camera away.

"I guess we're done here. I should check on Namine." Sora said.

"Do you want to get a coffee first?" Roxas asked.

"Okay." Sora said.

-- Coffee Shop --

Sora and Roxas are drinking a cup of coffee and having some laughs. After a pause Sora musters up the courage to ask the question he always wanted to know.

"Are you gay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew, why?" Roxas asked.

"No reason. Do you have a boyfriend?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Roxas said.

"Cool." Sora said.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned.

"Well not cool- it's just that- ." Sora stuttered

"Something wrong Sora?" Roxas asked.

"No it's just… How did you know?" Sora asked feeling stupid.

"Just always liked boys better I guess." Roxas said.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna go. See you at school." Sora said.

Sora quickly left the coffee shop.

-- Outside back alley of Coffee Shop --

It had started to rain and Sora could feel his hair being pushed down. Sora heard foot steps running towards him. Roxas came running out of the coffee shop, following Sora. Roxas caught up with Sora quickly.

"Sora what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing I just want to be left alone." Sora said starting to cry.

Roxas grabbed Sora in a tight hug. Sora started to cry more as he felt Roxas's hard abs on him and his cheek rubbing against his own. Sora started to move his face slowly up until he touched Roxas's lips. Even though confused, Roxas slowly grabbed onto Sora's body and started to passionately make out. Roxas felt so much warmth emanating from Sora's body.

Sora lets go of Roxas. Roxas is smiling at him happily.

"Sora I-" Roxas started to say.

"No, not now. We'll talk tomorrow." Sora said quickly.

Roxas tried to grab Sora but Sora was already out of the alleyway running home.

-- Sora's House --

Sora walked into his house where his parents are eating dinner.

"Honey your late." Sora's mom said.

"I'm not hungry." Sora said as he walked past them and ran upstairs into his room.

Sora walked into his room and ran onto his bed. He cried onto the pillow when he heard his window open. Outside Namine got into Sora's bedroom via a ladder. Sora saw Namine and pulled himself together knowing what he would have to tell her.

"Namine! I'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something." Sora said nervously trying to muster up his courage.

"Sora I have to say something to. And I need to go first." Namine said.

Namine got on the bed next to Sora. She put her hand on Sora's legs comfortably.

"I'm pregnant. And my parents are making me keep the baby."

Sorry about the long delay but I just moved. Be back with more chapters soon.


	17. A Child you can be Proud of

Chapter Seventeen: A Child you can be Proud of

-- Roxas's Apartment --

Six months have passed since Roxas saw Sora. Neither Sora nor Namine have been at school. Roxas slowly began to lose hope. After months of searching for them he gave up. Now he's back in bars and clubs luring people to him and taking their blood. Tonight he found a young girl who brought to his room and quickly drank all her blood. He wasn't satisfied. Smoke appears, and with it Axel.

"The world police are scouting this area more and more every day. And still you continue to be recluse. When are you going to move out of here?" Axel questioned.

"Not until Sora returns." Roxas said.

"So, three months then." Axel stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And you know this how?" Roxas asked.

"I found him. Now don't say I was never a good father." Axel said.

"You found him? Where? Roxas asked excitedly.

"Venice, Italy. He's taking care of Namine." Axel said.

"Namine? Is she alright?" Roxas asked.

"She's pregnant. With his child." Axel says coldly.

"What? But, he was going to leave her." Roxas said.

"Not anymore. They're keeping the baby, and raising it. So unless you want to claim the baby, Sora's gone." Axel stated.

"Claim?" Roxas wondered.

"Can't you just let him go? Find someone new?" Axel pleaded.

"What's claiming" Roxas demanded.

"Some vampires want children. But because we can't have babies, we claim human ones. When a woman is pregnant we force her to drink our blood. It goes immediately to the baby. Once that happens the baby gets the vampire DNA. Effectively making it related." Axel says.

"So I can do this to Namine. But how will it give me Sora back?" Roxas asked.

"The baby will crave more blood. Slowly it will drink the mother's blood. When she goes into labor she dies having the child. It is why it is so rare we do this." Axel said.

"I want to do it." Roxas said.

"Then do it. I won't stop you." Axel says.

Axel turns to smoke and leaves. Roxas does the same.

-- House in Venice, Italy --

Roxas appears at the foot of Namine's bed. He can see how big she got and quickly gets angry. He takes out a knife and cuts his arm. He latches it to her mouth. Namine wakes up in a panic, but can't scream. Roxas forces the blood into her mouth with each gulp. Suddenly, Roxas feels light headed. He gets off her and quickly turns to smoke. Namine can finally scream. Sora enters.

"Namine what's wrong?" Sora asks frightened.

"Someone forced me to drink their blood!" Namine said hysterically.

"I don't see any blood." Sora said.

"Cause I had to drink it!" Namine screamed. "Then he just disappeared into smoke."

"I think you just had a bad dream. It's okay. I'll sleep in here tonight." Sora said comfortingly.

The two slowly go back to sleep.


	18. Giving Birth to Death

Vampire Seduction 

Chapter Eighteen: Giving Birth to Death

It's been three months since Roxas gave Namine his blood. Now, her child, Sora's child, and Roxas's child was coming.

-- Venice Medical Hospital--

Sora ran into Namine's room. He could not help but notice the changes that have happened to her in the last three months. She was pregnant, but you would never know. She lost a lot of weight, and you could see almost all of her veins. Even her hair was getting thinner.

"It's coming." Namine said.

"It's going to be okay." Sora reassured her.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do this." She said.

"Yes you can. I'll be right here with you." He said.

The doctor entered the room with a chart.

"Okay, so here's the problem. You're losing a lot of blood. It's not uncommon but we can't give you anymore until the baby is safely out. So, we're going to have to make this quick. Can you do that for us?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Namine said.

"Okay here we go. Nurse! Get ready. Now, Namine, I need you to push as hard as you can." The doctor exclaimed.

Namine pushes.

"Harder!" He demands.

She pushes more.

"Harder! Harder!" He yells again.

She pushes more.

"I can see the elbow. Push harder!" The doctor says.

She pushes as hard as she can. The baby comes out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor says happily. "You have a son. Would the father like to cut the cord?"

Sora clips the umbilical cord. He looks at Namine who is passed out. The doctor also sees this.

"Kid get out of here." The doctor pushes Sora out the door. The nurse takes the baby as the doctor injects blood and medicine into Namine. The nurse goes to Sora.

"You have to go into the waiting room." She says.

Sora leaves stunned. Looking back at his new son, and his dying girlfriend.


	19. The Hunger of a Child

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Nineteen: The Hunger of a Child

-- Roxas's Apartment --

Roxas awoke to a large bang on his door. He slowly got out of bed and opened his apartment door. Standing there was Sora, and his new child. Roxas knew he had to pretend he knew nothing about this, even though he could already see his resemblance to himself.

"Sora? Why are you here? And why are you holding a baby?" Roxas asked.

"He's mine. I got Namine pregnant. Can I please come in? Sora said.

Roxas gestured Sora to enter. Sora sat on the couch and Roxas brought him some water.

"Sora where's Namine?" Roxas asked innocently

"Dead. She died giving him birth." Sora said, starting to cry. "Roxas, I can't do this. I can't raise a child on my own. He won't even drink the formula I'm giving him. "

Sora handed Roxas the still full bottle. Roxas took it.

"I have an idea." Roxas said.

Roxas ran to the kitchen took a knife and cut his hand. He poured his blood in the bottle and mixed it with the formula. He waited for his wound to close and he went back to Sora.

"Try this. It's strawberry mixture." Roxas said giving back the bottle.

Sora gave the bottle to the baby and immediately he started to drink it.

"Wow that was amazing." Sora said.

"Does he have a name?" Roxas asked.

"Nathaniel." Sora said. "Roxas, I can't go home, my parents kicked me out."

"You can stay with me. I can help you raise Nathaniel." Roxas said.

"I can't ask you to do that. What about school?" Sora asked.

"I don't need it. I was only there to pass the time. I'm rich. My whole family is rich. I can help you support this baby." Roxas said.

"How can you be so nice to me, after all I have done to you? Sora asked.

"Because I still have feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me. Maybe this is the way we can find out what it all means." Roxas said sincerely.

"Okay. I'll stay." Sora said.

"Actually I was wondering what you thought about the United States of America. I was thinking of moving there. Start off new. No one to judge us." Roxas said.

"That sounds really good." Sora said.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll take care of the baby. You had a long night." Roxas said.

Sora gives Nathaniel to Roxas.

"Thank you. Sora said.

Sora leaves and Roxas gives Nathaniel more of his blood.

"Now it's time t make everything right again." Roxas tells his son.

Roxas puts the baby on the couch and enters the bedroom. Sora is already fast asleep. Roxas pulls Sora up slowly, making sure not to wake him. He bites Sora's neck and immediately he is bathed in light again. He continues to drink Sora's blood. He almost can't control himself, but he can here Sora's heart beating very slowly. He stops and cuts his neck open with his fingernail. He forces Sora to drink.


	20. Waking Up Dead

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Twenty: Waking Up Dead

Sora woke up with a start. He immediately hit his head. He was trapped inside a box. He also came to realize he couldn't breath as hard as he tried he could not gasp for air. He pounded in his box, but it was no use. The box was made out of steel or something. All Sora could think about was Nathaniel and if he was okay. He just wished he was next to his son. Suddenly, he felt his body separate from his mind and his lungs were getting tighter. The next second, he was in a huge nursery room inside a house, and Nathaniel was in a crib.

"Nathaniel?" Sora said.

He ran to his son, who woke up immediately. He picked him up and held him tight.

"Where are we?" Sora asked the baby stupidly.

Then Sora remembered to breathe, but just like the box, he couldn't. He started to panic. The door flew open and Roxas entered.

"Oh thank god, you're awake." Roxas said.

"Help. I can't breathe." Sora pleaded.

"You don't need to. If you did I wouldn't have thrown you in that box for two months." Roxas said.

"You? You did that? Why?" Sora asked furiously.

"It was scaring Nathaniel." Roxas said.

"For two months!" Sora screamed.

"It's not my fault it takes longer for you to adjust to your new body then most people." Roxas stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Becoming a vampire." Roxas said.

"A vampire? Like those monsters that the government area after? You did this to me? You're one of them?" Sora asked one after the other.

"Yes. Sora, I love you. And I've missed you so much. And I knew you loved me after the coffee shop. Now we can always be together." Roxas said.

Roxas moved closer to Sora and took Nathaniel from him.

"It's time for his snake." Roxas said.

He took out a knife and cut his arm. He made Nathaniel drink the blood. Sora started to scream.

"What are you doing?" Sora yelled.

"It's the only thing he drinks." Roxas stated.

"You made him a vampire?" Sora asked frightened.

"No. I made him my son. Namine drank my blood so Nathaniel could have my DNA. Don't you get it, now he's both of ours. We created him. Together." Roxas said.

"You killed Namine." Sora said.

"It was the only way." Roxas said.

"You're a monster." Sora said.

"I did it because I love you." Roxas said.

"I thought I loved you too, but for the life of me I can't remember why." Sora said coldly.

Roxas slowly put Nathaniel back in his crib. Then he went to Sora and kissed him. He felt warm almost instantly. Sora tried to resist, but soon couldn't or didn't want to. Roxas left the room, Sora followed, closing the door.

"I don't know if I want to Fuck you, or kill you." Sora said menacingly

Roxas grabbed Sora and began to kiss him again.

"Why don't we try the first one. Then if you don't like it, I'll give you a go at the second one." Roxas said.

Sora returned the kiss passionately.


	21. Sleeping With a Lover or an Enemy

Vampire Seduction

Chapter Twenty One: Sleeping With a Lover or an Enemy

Sora threw Roxas on the bed. He pushed Roxas down and continued to kiss him as he started to take of Roxas's pants quickly. Roxas starts to take off Sora's shirt and jeans. Soon both are wearing nothing but boxers. Sora slowly goes down and starts kissing Roxas's neck, chest and stomach. Sora starts to suck on Roxas's boxers and feel around his cock. Slowly Sora takes off Roxas's boxers, reveling six inches of Roxas's body Sora never saw before.

"You like?" Roxas asks comically.

Sora grabs Roxas's cock and pulls hard that it makes Roxas cry.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your voice." Sora says in rude response.

Sora starts to lick the tip of Roxas's penis. He slowly puts his whole mouth around it. Roxas cries out in ecstasy. Roxas grabs Sora's hair and starts to push him back and forth as quickly as possible. In minutes Roxas explodes into Sora's mouth. Sora drinks every last drop as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. Roxas slowly gets up, but Sora pushes him back down.

"Not so fast." Sora says as he rips off his boxers. "Fuck me." Sora says.

Sora turns around and lies flat on his stomach. Roxas changes position. He takes his finger and puts it into Sora's hole. Sora instantly feels immeditae pleasure. He grabs Roxas's cock from behind and pulls it closer to his ass. Taking the hint, Roxas pushes his cock all the way in.

Sora screams in both pain and pleasure. Roxas stops for a second.

"Faster." Sora wispers.

Roxas starts to move in quick succcession. Sora gets use to the pain with each passing second. Sora quickly comes. Roxas breaks apart.

"So, where you happy with choice one?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. But anybody would be. Can you get me a drink? Sora asks.

"Of course." Roxas says.

Roxas leaves and as he leaves, all Sora can think about is how he will somehow harm Roxas's life, like Roxas harmed his.


	22. Repaying the Father

Chapter Twenty Two: Repaying the Father

Sora sat in the kitchen with his son, feeding him from a bottle. A portal appears and Axel enters. He looks at Sora and Sora looks back.

"Hey, Sora. Remember me?" Axel asked

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Yeah, I got it memorized. I've been waiting for you." Sora says.

"Really? What for?" Axel asks comically.

"To show you all the things I've learned. About being a vampire. About being a god. Roxas has shown me a lot. I want to surprise him with how much I have learned." Sora says slowly.

"You're back for only four months and you learned everything. Good for you kid." Axel said.

"So how come this is the first time I'm graced with your presence. I mean I am dating your son. And we do have a child. Your heir." Sora said.

"Busy. Fighting the war. But now that you're here I guess the war will be a whole lot quicker." Axel comments.

"Well now the king is here. Looking at a future king." Sora says innocently.

"That won't be for a long time. I think I still have about five hundred years in me before I step down. Then Roxas and you will be kings. Together." Axel stated.

"That is true. Roxas and I could rule together. If I married him." Sora said.

"What? Uncertain?" Axel asked.

"Yes. I'm still mad at him for how he obtained me and my son. But I do have an idea on how to get back at him. He took my love. An eye for an eye, right? Of course he may consider what I'm about to do a favor. "Sora said.

"What are talking about, kid?" Axe asked.

"I told you. I've learned a lot these last four months. You're rein is over Axel." Sora says.

Sora makes a fist in one hand. He opens the fist wide and reveals his palm. Instantly, Axel blows up into pieces. Nathaniel starts crying.

"It okay, baby. This is our family. This stuff is going to happen a lot." Sora says comforting him.


End file.
